The Day it Happened
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: In this science fiction/disaster fanfic, an adolescent superhero team and a mysterious trio struggle to survive on a slowing Earth that threatens the survival of the human race.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Teen Titans or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners.**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a disaster/sci-fi fanfic, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoy this fanfic as much as I did writing it. _

_Yes, this is a science fiction/thriller on with disasters. Pretty rare on this website, I know. But I want to add some originality in my fanfics instead of a boy meets girl situation. Plus, blame the documentary that I watched the other night on NatGeo called "Aftermath: When the Earth Stops Spinning". It made me think what would happen if this even happened in the DC universe. So yeah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

**WARNING: RATED "T" OR PG-13 FOR POSSIBLE SCENES OF PERIL, LANGUAGE, DRAMA, AND SEUAL SITUATIONS.**

* * *

**- I -**

It's a forgone fact, planets spin. Billions of years ago when our moon collided with our ancient planet, it made it possible for life to thrive eons later. But over billions of years, our planet was slowing down two seconds every 100,000 years. We all thought that this would never happen in our lifetime. We all thought that we were safe undernieth our hearth, trapped in an illusion that we cal the American way of life.

We were all wrong.

It was a sunny day in Jump City, everyone was going by in their everyday lives.

I was in the T-Tower watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fight each other over a television remote. It was a typical day, no crime for us to battle, and generally, no Slade. It had been weeks since we battled him and that strange monster we battled. Beast Boy was still distraught of what he thought he saw was Terra. I was glad he was out of his glum, but dreams of her betraying him and the team still haunted his mind.

Raven was reading her books, she tuned the two out for her to read her latest novel she bought at the bookstore. She payed them no mind, probably she realised that the more she intervened, the more she'll get stressed out - and honestly, we don't want her to get stresed out.

I was unsure where Starfire was, but it must be related to what the League wanted - especially _him. _I tended not to contact her during these kinds of matters. It was important if the League wanted her for something. If it's for an initiation or for some temporary mission, i will not contact her, unless for emergencies.

After we got back from Tokyo, the town had been suspiciously quiet. There were barely any police reports on the scanner. I grew weary from it eventually and joined Beast Boy and Cyborg in the living room to play video games. I shut down my room and closed the door. I walked in the quiet, dark hallway without any care. The town was too quiet for me to be sharp. We frose the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade was nowhere to be seen, and random crime was silence. It was all clear.

* * *

**A. Notes**

_Hi there people of the Internet!` This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new story, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**- II -**

It was a sunny afternoon in Bellwood, well anything but normal since all the alien activity had been running rampant for the past few days. It was one of those rare times where the town was quiet. Perhaps too quiet. We had to be ready for anything that came our way in a mere 2 to 3 hours. Saving the planet was not an easy job for us.

I was at home with my parents when my dad had announced to mom that the virtual interview between him and his new boss, Bruce Wayne, a billionaire unto which my cousin for some reason don't take kindly. I don't know, maybe he might be one of those people who would shake you off if you are one of those people who were below him.

In a way I agreed with her, but in some aspects I don't. I mean she goes to a prep school for crying out loud! She was over at Kevin's helping him with his car, or at least they told me. For the past few days, they were getting increasingly intimate. But when I cut in, automatic it becomes an issue and then they start arguing. I don't know why.

I try my best not to cut in anymore, but I find it to be very unavoidable. I don't know what it was, maybe it was because of the simple fact that I was bored. Oh well.

I lied on the couch flipping through some of the channels and all I saw on the television were the endless void of reality shows, Will Harangue and his bullshit moments, and nonsensical "entertainment". Was it just me, or was it that the world was finally running out of creative ideas.

Eventually I grabbed the remote and turned to the only source to combat my boredom, the DVR. Luckily, I recorded an episode from Sumo Slammers. I clicked on the show via remote and thus began to rot my brain from the shows awesomeness.

Meanwhile, my dad was on the phone with his boss when my suddenly had a hunch that she began to remember what she read on the tabloids of that Gotham City maybe one of the dangerous cities on the planet - if not the most darkest. After my dad got off the phone, my mom grabbed his hand and warned him about the city. He told her that Gotham City was a safe place and that it was protected by some lone hero called "The Batman".

I overheard everything my parents said. I tried not to block them out to cases such as these. I remembered the last time that happened. And trust me, it wasn't good.

As my dad got ready for his interview with Bruce Wayne, there was a knock by the door.

I got up as my parents continued discussing the trip to Gotham. I opened the door; Julie stood by wearing her sunny smile across her face. She wore her trademark, pink jacket in the mild weather, which I never got. But hey, I wear my green jacket in hot weather before, so really it didn;t matter much.

"Ben," she began, "Hi, may I come in?"

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my neck chuckling nervously. "Sure, come right in," I said.

And that she did. As she entered the house, my parents were busy discussing the conditions of the city and how it was going to affect the family. And Julie and I got acquainted, mom and dad finally made the decision.

"I'll come back as soon as I'm done," dad said, "And that's a promise."

Mom smiled.

Dad kissed her on the cheek as he got prepared for his flight.

After that, he bid farewell to us as he prepared for the door.

Outside, he checked his watch to adjust it. Unfortunately what I never quite understood - neither did he was that when he checked his watch, it read 11:03 AM. But the sun was already at noon. He setted his watch to 12:00 noon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _**Review for more chapters! This is MegaRdaniels signing out!**_

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Teen Titans or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**- III -**

It was a mild day in Jump City, the clouds were out, giving us shade to the ground below. Everything was wonderful in our town. So far, there were no recorded crime about, but that was just the beauty of it. Though it could get rather boring, but it was bearable for the time being. Pigeons cawed adding on to the beauty of the sea, where our tower lie on the island off the coast of the mainland where the city stood.

In the living room, BeastBoy was lying on the couch flipping through the channels while Raven was reading her books at peace. It was pretty odd that no word had ever came out from these two. BeastBoy was watching television and Raven was reading her books. Note they weren't as close, but the bore the company. Odd but not strange.

Cyborg in another hand was at his shop working on his car - for the 100th time. All it was left was me. The city was too quiet for me to even patrol - even if I did, it'll be as quiet like the last time I patrolled the city. I tried passing the time by investigating weird anomalies that was happening elsewhere in a place called Bellwood. There were rumors of rogue alien activity there - but even there it was quiet - well mildly anyway.

I knew that I promised myself not to call Starfire for any reason except for an emergency, but in this instance, it was pretty boring here. Not that I'm complaining, but it was pretty boring around. And boring is good - at least that the people were safe.

I finally gave in and approached to the telephone wall in the hallway. I dialed her cell and waited.

* * *

In the Justice League mess hall, Starfire was eating with Wonder Woman and the Flash. She was a little excited eating with the world's big heroes. Flash told her about his exaggerated stories, something she found pretty amusing. Suddenly, her communicator rang. She politely excused herself from the table and walked to the hall adjacent to the mess hall.

"Hello?"

"Starfire, is that you?" Robin asked on the other line.

* * *

"Yes this is me, Robin," Starfire said, "Is everything okay back at the Tower?"

I twisted the phone line a little and sighed. I felt happy, a little happy just hearing her sweet voice again.

"Yeah, it's just boring down here on Earth," I said.

"But isn't good?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean he people are safe for the time being - well until some nut come out from out of nowhere to rob a bank. But anyway, how are you with the Justice League?" I asked, trying to stray away from the city since there was nothing to talk about, "Did they initiate you yet?"

"Not yet," she replied, "Batman told me that my graduation would be held sometimes in the coming week ahead. But boy you were right, Robin. Batman looks too cold to even talk or look at. You were not kidding when you said that he is the fear of the night that never rests," Starfire giggled.

I chuckled. "Well, that's Bats for you."

"Anyway, I have to go. I'm suppose to meet with Superman on a few things in Metropolis," she said, before sighing, "I miss you Robin."

I sighed as well, feeling a little ill inside, "I miss you too, Star," I said.

After our conversation I hanged up the phone before I blew an air-viral kiss. I sighed once more.

Feeling in the need to at least do something, I headed for my room to grab my bike.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_**Review for more chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Teen Titans or Brn 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**The Airport**

Later that same day, I was dropped off by the airport. I paid the cab fair after I got my bags out. When the cab departed, I stared out in the port in wonder. How would Mr. Wayne would think of me. Sandra warned me about the unholy conditions about Gotham with its high crime rate. I had second thoughts about this trip, but this was a one in a life time opportunity. So I marched right up to the entry way - however little did I know, I accidentally bumped into a young woman. I was wide-eyed. I rushed to her aid and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to..."

The woman looked at me with her nice antic blue eyes. I noticed quickly that she had long black hair, and wore what looked like a magician attire.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright. I should watch where I was going," she said. It was pretty much an awkward moment. After I helped her with her bags, we walked inside together.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Carl Tennyson," I said.

"Carl? Well that's a nice name," said the woman. I gave her a genuine smile.

"My name is Zatanna, I'm the..."

"The magician that performed for two nights," I said, "I was there with my son."

"You have a son?" Zatanna asked, happily.

"Yeah, wife too," I added, "My son's name is Ben, he can be cocky, but he's a sweet great kid."

"I bet," she said, a little disappointed.

I was worried. She looked pretty sad. Why? "Is there something troubling you?" I asked.

Zatanna gave me a sweet look and smiled, "Yeah, just that my life's a roller coaster. That's all."

"You have no idea," I said.

She chuckled.

"So where are you headed anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Gotham City, I heard that its crime ridden. But zi don't want that haunting me," I said.

Zatanna had a slight gleeful look across her face, "You're going to Gotham? That's the same town I'm going!"

"Really?" I asked, "For what?"

"For me to lay down! It's where I live!" Zatanna chuckled.

This caught me immediately, "You know Gotham? If that's the case, then you can take me to the safest route to Wayne Interprises, right?" I asked.

"Wait, you're going to Wayne Interprises?" Zatanna asked, a bit suspicious. Not like a blame her. There a few instances where it was under attacked. But that's exceedingly rare. I told her my purpose and that Wayne called me personally on his cell. For proof, I showed her my invitation.

She still kept her guard high though. Not exactly why.

"Okay, just remember Gotham's not a fairy tale place. I'll show you around," Zatanna said, smiling. I gladly returned it.

When the PA called us for our flight to Gotham, I turned to the news. Zatanna was waiting on me, but was soon caught in the same hesitant state as I was. And trust me when I say this, the report was not pretty.

"The 36 trillion dollar stock market is in free fall today," said the anchorman as he went on.

What was going on here?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter for the story, "The Day it Happened". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

**Peace!**


End file.
